


Movie Night

by highnyoom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Akira - Freeform, Jaws, M/M, also yes I am mchanzo trash i have been from the beginning lmao, cw alcohol, did anyone ask for a movie night fic?, forgive me if it's nonsensical it's almost 6am, i'm still getting the hang of writing fic, if people want me to i can write a smutty follow-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highnyoom/pseuds/highnyoom
Summary: Some of the Overwatch team gets together after a tiring week to watch movies and let off some steam. It gets spicy.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 26





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic in years, it was really fun to write. Thanks for reading!

Hanzo looked out at the ocean waves crashing below his bedroom balcony at Watchpoint Gibraltar. He couldn’t stop thinking about the last mission they had been on, and McCree. He was still considered a rather new addition to the Overwatch program, joining after he internalized Genji’s words the night of his annual visit to the  Shimada Temple. Part of his decision was fueled by the fact that, in reality, he wasn’t doing much of anything anyway, and the other part was because he wanted dearly to deserve the forgiveness that his brother gave to him. In his mind, the best way to do so was to fight alongside him, and to attempt to come to an understanding about what Genji was fighting for. None of which, Hanzo concluded with a nod of his head, included petty relationships with self-proclaimed cowboys. 

He plopped down onto a nearby yard chair and sighed. There was a chance he was overthinking everything in this situation, but he would not let someone make him lose focus. McCree took every opportunity that he had in a room with Hanzo to try and tease and pick pointless fights that he was obviously doing to get a rise out of him. It worked often. Hanzo was somewhat vain. 

Hanzo put a finger to his temple. It’s not like he was necessarily opposed to anything happening between him and McCree for reasons related to his identity. He was a grown-ass adult, and had long-since gotten over any fragile sexual identity insecurity. He simply did not want to set aside the time for frivolous relationship drama. He had other things, and too many people to focus on as is, and he would be damned if they almost got killed on a mission because of such things. Seriousness aside, McCree had little regard for personal space, was shamelessly messy, and wore a ridiculous getup, with some parts that Hanzo swore he only washed once a month.  _ All excuses _ , something piped up in the back of his mind.  _ Speaking of which _ , Hanzo thought with a huff. He needed to go downstairs for dinner. He mentally steeled himself for whatever prodding he was going to have to attempt to ignore from Jesse McCree, before standing back up with a sigh, and walking down to the kitchen. 

Winston had put in a good food order for the day. Various trays of sub sandwiches were splayed across the counter, some marked that they had no meat or cheese, different condiments were available, as well as water and other drinks from a soft drink fountain setup on the counter. Hanzo went to the fridge and pulled out an avocado, then sliced it up to put on one of the veggie sandwiches. He added a vinaigrette and honey mustard, then filled a foam cup from the counter with water, and went out to the dining area. 

He already knew from peeking over the kitchen’s pass-through window that there were others eating at this time as well. McCree and D.Va were sitting together at one table talking animatedly, Soldier: 76, Mercy and Tracer at another. He had hoped that it would stay that way when he sat quietly at the other end of McCree’s table and began eating.

“Well, well, well, look who came outta hiding!” McCree exclaimed, chewing on the end of a toothpick. He turned away from D.Va in a flash, immediately facing Hanzo, who shot him a glare, but attempted to switch it to a raised eyebrow to appear less threatening. He wasn’t sure if the expression actually worked, because McCree laughed. 

“I do  _ not _ hide.” Hanzo argued. “I am busy training, meditating, or enjoying  _ peace and quiet _ .” He enunciated the last part deliberately, hoping McCree would get the picture. McCree looked thoughtful for a moment, then continued chatting anyway. 

“I’m gonna pick up some old movies and liquor and bring ‘em out to the rec room for an impromptu movie night. If you wanna partake or bring something, nobody would be opposed to havin’ ya there.” He paused. “You don’t have to bring somethin’,” He added quickly, “Just if you wanna.” 

Hanzo looked down at his sandwich for a second, surprised at the invitation. He wasn’t sure he wanted to talk and be around others, but alcohol and movies sounded pleasant. It’s not like he hated or didn’t want to learn about these people. He had yet to respond, and McCree was looking at him expectantly. “Yes, I might come. What movies are you getting?” 

“I was thinkin’ Jaws, because I never met a person who don’t like that movie.” McCree grinned, toothpick still between his teeth. “Hana here,” He motioned to an eating D.Va, who waved at him cheerily, “Wants to pick an old anime cartoon, so we’ll see what’s comin’ next from her.” McCree finished his food and cleared his spot at the table. “I gotta sneak out to go buy some booze and go to the rental store. Can you believe they have one in town? For DVDs? They’re so old. I wanna kick this thing off ‘round eight or so. I’ll see ya later, darlin’.” He said with finger guns and a wink. 

Hanzo rolled his eyes, and finished his sandwich, going back to the kitchen to grab seconds to take with him to his quarters. As he was leaving, he bowed a quick goodbye to the room, and walked upstairs to get dressed comfortably and relax for an hour before McCree’s  _ movie party _ . 

  
  


The rec room was an improvised creation with decor influenced by pretty much everyone at the watchpoint. There was a microwave, a bin full of snacks, a table, mini fridge, three bean bag chairs, a sofa, a big-screen TV and various gaming systems. McCree was animatedly shouting at Genji and Hana to help him build a blanket and pillow pallet on the floor to watch movies on, grabbing pillows and couch cushions and propping them against the sofas in a way that everybody could easily share the space, and fall asleep with plenty of room to stretch out if they wanted. McCree grinned at his lumpy creation, while Genji claimed one of the bean bags. Hana crawled over some pillows to set up the Playstation to watch movies, grabbing “Jaws”, and popping it in. “I’ve never seen this! I hope if I like it that you’ll also like my movie.” She raised up “Akira”, one of her favorites. According to her, it was an anime cult classic. 

“I think you’ll like it, there ain’t a single person I’ve made watch this that doesn’t get hooked.” He made a dramatic gesture with his finger hooking his mouth. Genji threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face, and Hana laughed. McCree grinned sheepishly and went to a table in the corner of the room, where a bottle of Crown sat next to shot glasses. He poured himself a shot, then took one straight out of the bottle for good measure, before grabbing a real glass and filling it with some ice and pouring the whiskey over it. Hana also got up and grabbed some microwave popcorn out of the snack bin, unwrapping it and putting it in the microwave.

“Just us tonight?” She asked quizzically, trying to pry information about Hanzo out of him. “I don’t see  _ Hanzo _ .” She prompted, elbowing him teasingly, while grabbing the bottle of whiskey and pouring some for herself. She added coke from the fridge, and sipped on it while she waited for the popcorn to finish. 

“Hanzo is coming?” Genji asked in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting to hang out with his brother. He didn’t necessarily mind, because he knew McCree wouldn’t stop talking about him, but he suspected Hanzo would not be ready to casually be in the same room with him, nor did he think he was ready to spend casual time with Hanzo in return. “Does my brother know that I am here?” 

“Was he… s’posed… to?” McCree pursed his lips. It’s possible he made a grave mistake. “It mighta slipped my mind to think about it. I did imply that a lot of people would come, so maybe he just assumes you’ll be here.” He added, shrugging stiffly, looking sheepish.

“I’m sure it will be fine.” Hana quipped. “We’re all adults, we can watch a movie together without it being Hell on Earth.” She grinned. “Plus you’ll get to see your  _ booyfrieend _ .” She started making kissy faces at McCree. Genji cocked his head. McCree had enough shame to turn around and refill his glass before they caught him blushing. 

“I have only been gone a week, Jesse. Are you in a relationship with my brother?” He sounded hellishly amused, and McCree knew he was going to die that night in that room. 

“You. Are. Ruining. My. Life.” McCree alternated pointing a finger dramatically between the two with each enunciation, which only caused them both to erupt with laughter. He pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, stomping away. There was an outdoor patio attached to the room. He pulled open the glass door, and leaned against the frame. He lit the cigarette and puffed on it a few times. Hana and Genji were talking and giggling to each other quietly enough that he couldn’t make out any words, and he was instantly suspicious. McCree wasn’t about to turn into a bad sport though, so he decided to forget about Hanzo for a bit, because obviously talking about him was digging him into a hole. 

It was right about then that Tracer walked in. “Hey loves! Thanks for starting a movie night, Jesse, I’ve been hoping for something more exciting to do around base!” She had bags of groceries in her arms, and hobbled quickly into the room to set them on the counter, catching everyone’s attention. McCree put out his cigarette, and he, Genji and Hana stood behind Tracer as she unveiled what she brought. Two different 6-packs of beer, two bags of chips, cheese dip, hummus, and a bottle of cider. “I’d honestly hoped more people were here, but this just means that there’s plenty of snacks and booze to go around!” She high-fived everyone, then grabbed a can of beer before putting the rest in the fridge. “Thanks for inviting me, mate!” she said to McCree, “I almost didn’t make it in time.” 

“No problem at all, missy. I’m just lookin’ to give people something to look forward to during the week, courtesy of yours truly.” McCree went to tip his hat, but realized he wasn’t wearing it, choosing casual jeans and a flannel for the evening. The gesture didn’t go unnoticed by Tracer, who walked over to him, tousled his hair and cooed at his attempt to be slick. Hana asked Lena how her girlfriend was doing, pulling her off into a conversation about their personal lives. McCree was listening(kinda), but had also put out his cigarette to open the chips, hummus, and cheese dip. He grabbed a paper plate off of the counter and used chips to help shovel some of each dip onto a plate. He walked over to the blanket pallet with his food and drink, where Lena, Genji and Hana were already sitting and pretty much ready to start. 

It was basically eight o'clock, so he’d better stay true to his word. He tried not to think too much about Hanzo, and started Jaws, already excited about the opening sequence. The second the girl started undressing to skinny dip, everyone started talking over the movie already yelling at the girl for going out into the water at night, the dude passing out drunk on the beach was met with more moaning from the room, and then when the girl got eaten by a shark, everyone was collectively yelling various forms of, “Oh come on!”, “Fake.”, “Shut up!” This was a great choice. Just as everyone was laughing at the Mayor’s anchor suit, Hanzo came in, wielding a bottle of sake, looking different than usual, in blue tapered track pants and a black v-neck. 

“Hanzo! You’re late!” Hana yelled out at him, grinning, already buzzed. “ _ We’ve _ been dying to see you!” Genji playfully smacked her knee and held back laughter. Hana started snickering. 

Hanzo’s face was unreadable as he took in the room. “I lost track of time.” He set the chilled bottle of sake on the counter, opened it and poured what looked like half the bottle for himself. “Have I missed anything terribly important?” Hanzo cautiously whispered to McCree.

McCree explained the first 10 minutes of Jaws, which wasn’t much. Hana, Lena, and Genji piped in to add details that he missed, one of which being that the mayor had a fantastic, powder blue suit covered in anchors. Hanzo’s gaze lingered on Genji every time he spoke, his expression still unreadable. He began watching the movie intently, periodically taking large swigs of his sake. By the end of the first hour of the movie, Hanzo had already drank a considerable amount, and he was laughing at the cheesy horror plot with everyone else, while Mccree explained the difficulty Spielberg had gone through to create the movie. Hanzo was pleasantly surprised by the knowledge McCree had of old films, he didn’t think he would have ever watched Jaws if it hadn’t been for McCree.

The scene with the dead body underwater was McCree’s new favorite. It was probably the only actual jump scare in the entire movie, and both Hana _and_ _Hanzo_ screamed and swore in terror. 

“Oh my God, brother,” Genji chirped. “Out of all the things you have had to endure-”

“Do not.” Hanzo cut him off.

“You get scared of-”

“I will not hesitate to put an arrow in all of you.” 

“A fake shark movie.” Genji finished. 

Hanzo crossed his arms, raising his chin in defiance. “I am not afraid.” 

McCree put an arm around Hanzo’s neck, pulling him close and petting his hair, to belligerent protest from the archer. “There, there, Darlin’ I won’t let the big bad shark get ya.” Hanzo pulled away from McCree, seething internally and vowing to never allow himself to fall for a jump scare again. “Do not make me regret saving us on our last mission.” 

McCree shuffled to sit in front of Hanzo, then leaned back until his head was in the archer’s lap, looking up at him. “You’d miss me too much, Han. D’n’even pretend.” He reached up and poked an exasperated Hanzo’s nose. “Boop.” He chanced a glance over to the others, and Lena gave him a discreet thumbs up. To McCree’s surprise, Hanzo wasn’t complaining about the goofball’s new spot. 

Over the course of Jaws, half of the alcohol had migrated from the table, to their sitting area where it was now easily in reach, sake long since gone, replaced with beer and whiskey. Hanzo was definitely intoxicated. He was absentmindedly twirling McCree’s hair around his fingers, doing his best to ignore the 50 times the man looked up and stared at his face for reactions to the movie instead of  _ watching _ the movie. By the time the end credits came on, Hanzo didn’t remember if he had been paying attention to anything that happened, distracted by the cowboy in his lap. 

“Okay! You know what, I doubted you Jesse, but that was a great movie. Time for mine though.” She popped the Jaws disc out, quickly replacing it with Akira. “Jesse?” She questioned. “O-M-G. That is so cute.” She was pulling out her phone to snap a photo when Hanzo looked down and noticed that McCree had dozed off at some point when he hadn’t noticed. “Smile for the camera, Han.” He scowled. “Perfect.”

“We didn’t even have to try anything.” Genji said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

“Wha- what, wha’s hap’nin’?” McCree snapped upright, drool dripping off of his chin and hair more disorderly than normal. 

“What were you trying?” Hanzo asked in annoyance. McCree whipped his head around to look between the two brothers, recognizing that he should retreat. He did not want to be a part of a Shimada argument more than he already was. 

“I’ma go smoke a cigarette!” McCree said in a high pitched voice, stumbling outside in his haste to abscond. 

“We just wanted to see you cuddle. For science.” Lena declared. 

“For science!” Hana held up a fist in solidarity. 

“We were not  _ cuddling _ .” Hanzo snapped. “Do not meddle! I will not deal with such frivolity.” He was incensed by the notion that Genji would try to influence his interpersonal relationships.

Right then, McCree speed-walked back into the room, a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth, grabbed another beer, and ran back out onto the patio.

Hanzo thought that maybe McCree had the right idea. He grabbed a beer and walked after him, swinging the door open, and closing it behind him deliberately enough for them to know he was displeased. 

Lena smacked her forehead with her palm and groaned. “Men!”

“God, soooo aggro.” Hana started Akira, deciding that even if the boys were being insecure, she would still watch her movie.

“So…” Genji held up a finger, “We are definitely going to meddle now, correct?” 

Hana snorted, ”Maybe when they’re less drunk and not acting like emotionally stunted teenagers. I’m an emotionally stunted teenager, I know it when I see it.” 

“That is not a ‘no’.” He responded, making the girls laugh lightheartedly. 

  
  


“Er, hey there, darlin’.” McCree chittered cautiously, receiving a glare. He pouted.

“Drop the pet names, I am aggravated.” He saw the outline of the box of cigarettes in the pocket of McCree’s jeans, walked up to the gunslinger and paused, standing close enough that he could smell the mustiness of the smoke on the man’s clothing. Without breaking eye contact, he reached into McCree’s pocket, pulled out the box, and grabbed a cigarette for himself. He took the cigarette McCree was smoking out of his mouth. 

“Hey! You can — ” 

And used it to light his, before handing it, and the box back.

McCree was momentarily speechless. He recovered quickly and snatched his belongings back. He was grateful for the beer he grabbed, because it was going to be his saving grace right now. He took a long swig before putting his hands on his hips, and narrowing his eyes comically. “You coulda jus’ asked for a light.” He watched Hanzo put the cigarette to his lips and take a drag from it. McCree couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed. “What  _ are _ you doing?”

“Accompanying you for a smoke break.” The archer quirked an eyebrow. “And if I wanted to ask, I would have.” He put the cigarette back up to his mouth, inhaling deeply. 

“You’re drunk.” McCree grinned. “‘M glad to see ya loosenin’ up for once though.” 

“I am not drunk you silly, ridiculous cowboy.” Hanzo snorted, blowing the smoke to the side. “I’m enjoying peace and quiet.” He said in a playful tone. 

“Suuuuure, and my name’s Jesse McCree.” They shared a moment of silence, in which Hanzo was trying to absorb McCree’s declaration, before both men burst out laughing. 

“Honestly I’m not even surprised.” The archer murmured with a grin, turning his head away so that McCree didn’t see the warmth in his smile. He felt hazy, good, and more relaxed than he had in weeks. 

“Well Mr. Shimada,” McCree challenged, leaning close with his thumbs hooked in his belt loops, “I am full of surprises.” 

Hanzo didn’t back away and allowed himself to settle more comfortably against the patio railing. He took a sip of his beer, looking McCree in the eyes with a playful smirk.

There were several things at play in Hanzo’s mind as he leaned closer to McCree and placed a tentative kiss on his lips. Firstly, this was a very bad idea. Secondly, this was a very good idea. Thirdly, McCree was looking him dead in the eyes with a confusion and ferocity that had Hanzo’s mind reeling even more than his inhibitions. Before he could convince himself not to, he threaded his hands through McCree’s hair, pulling him close and crushing their lips together for a second kiss. McCree did not seem to mind and crowded Hanzo against the railing, kissing back with enthusiasm. 

“I’ve wanted — ” McCree exhaled against Hanzo’s neck, peppering kisses along his ear and jaw before capturing his lips again. “Mmf. God.” 

Hanzo pulled back for a second, grinning from ear to ear. “I know. So have I.” 

“Fuck. C’mere.” They probably looked like teenagers, but all he wanted was to taste Hanzo’s mouth again. He lifted Hanzo up by his waist, to disingenuous protest, and sat him on the patio railing. Hanzo wrapped his legs around him, and at that point McCree didn’t know how long they had been making out, but the taste of smoke and beer on Hanzo’s mouth, the way he smelled up close, and the feel of him had him aching for friction. God, he could stay like this foreve —

A knock on the patio door from Hana froze them in their tracks. “Hey boooys.” She gasped at the scene in front of her and covered her mouth, hiding an enormous, blushing grin.

“ _ What, _ ” they shouted in unison, glaring at the intruder. 

She squeaked, and ran back into the rec room with a giggle, plopping down next to Genji with a squeal. Everybody stared at her. 

“What?” Genji asked.

“Nothing!” Hana squeaked, unable to hide her red face and shit-eating grin. She quickly changed the subject and pointed at the screen. “This is the part you need to pay attention to! Watch Tetsuo.” She said, staring intently at the screen, recapturing the others’ attention as the boy in the movie started screaming from horrible headaches. 

* * *

  
  


McCree and Hanzo were silent, having picked up their abandoned cigarettes to finish smoking. They were avoiding eye contact with each other, both trying to figure out how to voice their desires. Hanzo broke character first. “How do we get out of here without being harassed by the classroom?” he asked, turning to McCree.

McCree took a drag of his cigarette before answering, “We could go finish the movie, try to keep appearances.” he said, before shaking his head, and grabbing Hanzo by the waistband of his sweats, pulling him closer. “Even though I jus’ wanna grab a bottle and go back to my room with your sweet ass.” 

Hanzo was embarrassed by the flattery, but was too enamored with the smell of alcohol and smoke on McCree’s breath to be distracted by it. In the back of his mind, a part of him was screaming at himself,  _ You fool! None of this, stop this instant!  _ He decided to shut that part of his brain down abruptly, as his hips connected with McCree’s again, letting himself be pinned to the balcony a second time. He breathed shallow against McCree’s lips before replying. “Then let’s go back to your room. How does that song from your culture go, ‘Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy’?” Hanzo bit the skin beneath McCree’s ear, resulting in McCree growling and grabbing Hanzo’s ass aggressively. 

McCree exhaled, not realizing he’d been holding his breath. “I don’t care, d’you care?” he said quickly, nodding his head toward the door behind them. 

“I do not care.” Hanzo said back. He knew that McCree was referring to the others, and that he would likely be socially punished for it in the morning. McCree grinned, hooking his arm with Hanzo’s, and pulling him back through the room with urgency. Everyone turned around when the door opened, but said nothing, quickly glancing back at the TV screen, now playing a really creepy song with what looked like zombie children chasing the main character. Hanzo didn’t have much time to register what was happening on the screen before they were at the snack counter, McCree grabbing a bottle of whiskey, and Hanzo grabbing the rest of a six pack that they hadn’t taken to the floor earlier. They were both grinning wide as they ran out of the rec room, and toward McCree’s bedroom.

* * *

  
  
  


“Did they just take the rest of my beer?” Lena asked, dumbfounded. 

“Yup.” Genji confirmed. 

“Wooooow.” Hana said. 

They were all silent for a moment, trying to watch what was happening on the screen, but it wasn’t long before Hana broke the silence, “I caught them kissing when I walked outside!” It was like a dam broke. The three of them from that point, found more entertainment in gossiping about what they had just witnessed than watching the movie. All in all, it was a massively successful movie night. 


End file.
